customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 73 REMAKE
this is Shin Ninja Warrior 3 3 Episode 3 or Ninja Warrior 73 overall a record 110 competitors will run only Ninja Warrior Worldwide and Ninja Warrior of Roblox have ever done this! the commentators for TBS are Jun Umeda 1-20 2 Wataru Ogasawara 21-50 3 4 Ryusuke Ito 51-100 the sideline reporter is Azumi Ana who is here for her 2nd tournament as brand new Sideline Reporter the ITV and Challenge commentator is Jim North USA Network and NBC have Blair Herter, Jimmy Smith and the Sideline Reporter Jenn Brown while 9Now have Rebecca Maddern, Ben Fordham and the Sideline Reporter Freddie Flintoff and finally VTV have Lai Van Sam and Nguyen Khang and the sideline reporter Diep Lam Anh firebreathing please dont delete any other bits of my work just ask me on how to improve it Stage 1 85 seconds/105 seconds for women and over 50s we know they are over 50 or women 1 quad steps 2 rolling hill 3 wing slider 4 fish bone 5 dragon glider 6 tackle 300k 320k total 860k 7 warped wall Competitors Results there were 2 ragivaru anastases so he was replaced by someone else Number 91 since the clear bit is all weird im gonna display it here 110 attempts 10 clears Stage 2 110 seconds 1 ring slider 2 salmon ladder nobori rungs straight into salmon ladder kudari 3 salmon ladder kudari rungs 4 spider walk straight into spider drop 5 spider drop 6 backstream 7 reverse conveyor are allowed a redo if you slip off because of being wet from the backstream and you are allowed to split your legs on the sides like Wataru Mori did leading to his DQ 8 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 83 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 4.5 seconds left. 1st to do the leg split on the reverse conveyor 85 Corbin Mackin 3. salmon ladder kudari. failed transition from salmon ladder nobori. digest 86 Toshihiro Takeda 3. salmon ladder kudari. fell on 4th rung. digest 87 Jonny Urzsuly 4. spider walk. digest 89 Mike Snow CLEAR 36.1 seconds left 95 Brent Steffensen 5. spider drop. digest 101 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 27.2 seconds left. digest 105 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 23.0 seconds left. digest 108 Le Van Thuc 7. reverse conveyor. slipped off course because of backstream and was automatically given a 2nd attempt 108 Le Van Thuc CLEAR 45.8 seconds left. did a backflip and pressed buzzer with belly ouchie!. Fastest Time 109 Ryo Matachi CLEAR 27.3 seconds left. digest 10 attempts 6 clears Stage 3 160 seconds 1 flying bar 32- version straight into sidewinder kai 2 sidewinder kai because name had incorrect grammar 2 and 3 drop! 3 planet bridge version 4 ultra crazy cliffhanger is replaced by lache bar 5 vertical limit tri formerly called vertical limit kai [2 because it was also called vertical limit kai but was renamed to avoid confusion] 6 pipe slider Competitors 83 Yuuji Urushihara 2. sidewinder kai. fell on 2nd pole 89 Mike Snow 1. flying bar. fell on 2nd cradle 101 Yusuke Morimoto 6. pipe slider. failed dismount 105 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 1. flying bar. failed transition to 2nd cradle 108 Le Van Thuc 1. flying bar. fell on 2nd cradle 109 Ryo Matachi 1. flying bar. fell on 2nd cradle 6 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:25m 45 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder back to original 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Yusuke Morimoto 3rd time in a row! all the purged ninja warrior tournaments have been unpurged in order for the wiki to be a better place :] especially now duck is gone